


It's Hard To Put Into Words

by lxvel_restxrt



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvel_restxrt/pseuds/lxvel_restxrt
Summary: Who knew my first fan fiction on Archive Of Our Own would be a vent?[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]Shadow has fallen deeply in love and he doesn't know how to deal with it.
Relationships: Shadow Man/Star Man (Rockman)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	It's Hard To Put Into Words

**Author's Note:**

> My feeling isn't love, more like a strong desire for friendship. But I decided to put it into a sort of fluff fic for one of my ships. Constructive criticism welcome.

_Shadow couldn't help but admire Star every single day. The way his eyes shone in the sunlight and moonlight, the way his smile lit up a room so easily, the way he seemed to act so motherly to the younger Robot Masters..._

_This feeling was all new to Shadow. The feeling of.... How did he put it into words? Friendship? No, that seemed too weak... Desire? Almost...._

_"Hey, Shadow?-" a particularly familiar French-accented voice said from right next to him. Shadow looked over to see Star. The most stunning thing he had ever seen. Stunning.... These new words he was using for a fellow robot that he never thought he would've used._

_"Yes, Star?..." Shadow said quietly, a faint feeling of warmth coming to the material that represented his face. It wasn't that hot in this room... Peculiar...._

_"I-I have something I've wanted to tell you." Star said quickly, his cheeks growing a strange shade of light pink. "What is it?" Shadow asked, his 'heart' picking up a rapid pace. Was this part of the new feeling?_

_"U-um...." Star stuttered, playing with the blonde hair that usually lay hidden under a star-embellished helmet. "I-I love you, Shadow..." He said faintly._

_Shadow could hear the drumming of Star's, figuratively speaking, heart against the metal of his 'skin'. Shadow acted upon first impulse and locked their lips together, causing Star to let out a quite shocked squeak._

_This particular action caused both of their faces to burn a bright red, even as they pulled apart. "W-wow, Shadow... I-I didn't know you l-loved me like that..." Star said, staring wide-eyed, but with a huge, blinding smile, up at Shadow._

_Shadow registered the word 'love' in his internal dictionary for later use. "Yes Star, I l-love you..." He said, with, surprisingly, a stutter. He never stuttered like that before._

_This new feeling. Love._


End file.
